CHB
by TysonRocksTheWorld0502
Summary: Percy has a weird experience while on the beach. Includes funny Tyson, Juniper and Grover, and tons of Percabeth...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story of fan fiction 

Camp Half Blood

Chapter 1:Living my dream

I sat up, grabbed my camera, and snapped a picture. I turned to Annabeth and looked at the way the sun seemed to scintillate off her golden blonde hair. She looked at the horizon without a care in her mined. It was just me and her together. Which hadn't happened in a long time. Monsters have been after us more frequently lately which was nerve racking. But to me it was just nice to see her and me with such a low stress level. ''Don't you just love how the sunset seems even more beautiful at camp on the sea's horizon?''

''Yes. '' I said ,as I snapped a picture of the blue platter and Annabeth. My mom made me a blue platter of about any blue food item ever made because of school ending. She was so proud of me this year, I didn't get kicked out.

''Everything seems so…''

''Perfect.'' I said

''Yes.'', she said We sat there a few minutes eating blue lollypops. When suddenly I heard someone saying my name. It was a familiar voice. We both turned around and it was Thalia. I got up and gave her a big hug.

''What are you doing here'' I said with excitement.

''Chiron has a mission for all of us'' she said. By that time I was bummed. Of course another mission had to come between a peaceful day with just me and Annabeth.

''What is it?'' I asked

''There is trouble on Olympus. The gods are fighting. Someone took Bessie. And they're all accusing Ares. I and one more thing your dad and Ares have been missing sense Bessie was ''lost''. They need are help to find all of them.''

''But how do they know Poseidon and Ares are missing they could just be busy.'' Annabeth said

''They haven't been to one council meeting in one month.'', said Thalia.

''Ok then when do we leave.'', I said

''Start packing tomorrow morning''

I was still happy though. Thalia was here and another mission with the three of us would be great. I smiled closed my eyes and gave her and Annabeth a hug good night, but when I opened my eyes they were both gone. And I was at a disserted beach. I hoped you liked it. If I GET 5 good reviews I will post the second chapter. It is all ready made so Review.


	2. Chapter 2

!WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS FUNNY AND WERID!

Chapter 2:Tyson turns into a big fat ham

I paced up and down the beach confused and scared. I was alone. It was very silent the only thing I could here was the sound of the ocean it was peaceful and I started to get tired so laid down and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to an Iris Message. It was Tyson, sort of. He still had his little baby Cyclopes body but he had a voice as low as Zeus's. I didn't know someone's voice could go that low, except Zeus's. ''Percy stay where you are I need you to do something for me. It's important, just stay.''

I stood there for about 5 minutes and there I saw Tyson running as fast as a cheetah while carrying an oven the size of 2 refrigerators. Only he was in a giant ham costume. He sat the oven down next to me and jumped in it and closed the door. It was the weirdest thing I have ever seen Tyson do. He popped open the door and said, ''Cook me at 350''

''what'' I said

''Just do it'', So I closed the oven door and selected 350. It felt weird but Tyson was resistant to fire so I went along. But I wasn't sure the costume was resistant. Two minutes went past and Tyson ran out of the oven with his costume in flames. He rolled in the sand to get the fire out which didn't work. So he dived into the ocean. He came out in his ham costume dripping wet. He sat down beside me and took of his ''ham'' and rinsed half the ocean on my pants.

''Where did you get that ham costume'' ,I said

He replied'' A ham costume shop of course'' We sat there in silence for about 3 seconds and then there was a loud BOOM followed by a mushroom cloud on the oven. Pieces of the oven flew every where. The only good thing that was happening at the time was Tyson got voice back again. ''I made things go BOOM. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!''

After the puff of smoke was gone Grover, Juniper, and 7 mutant satyr-tree nymphs appeared. They were in a single file line marching like the ARMY.

''It got busy'' Tyson said.

Grover replied ''These are my kids. Blueberry, Raspberry, Blackberry, Huckleberry, Boysenberry, Strawberry, and Enchilada . Now say hi kids''

''Hi kids'' they all said at once and started to giggle. The giggling faded, then they all, including Grover, Juniper, and Tyson , disappeared and the only one could see was Thalia and me in a white room. ''Get up'' she said ''Get up'' ''Get UP'' ''GET UP'' The vision of her got blurry, and suddenly I was in my room at Camp half blood.

''Man you're a heavy sleeper'. Thalia said.

''sorry?'' I said.'' I must have been dreaming.'' then I thought to my self wait so that means she really is here OMG! ''Why are you here'' I said.

She replied'' Well I missed you ,Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover. And while missing you guys I was depressed and lets just say so was my fighting. So me and hunters took a little vacation''

''Awesome for how long''

''one week'' she said.

''Are you serious'' She nodded and we both woke up Tyson. He grunted and fell of the bed screaming ''350 350'' Then after about him say that 30 times he woke up.

''Thalia what are you doing here'' he said with excitement

''I will tell you later. Now you two have to get dressed . It's time for Capture the Flag!''

REVIEW PS: Even if you didn't like reviewing please review!!


End file.
